


Hold My Girl

by Nifflers_and_Crookshanks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love, One-Shot, Romance, Song Reference, Steggy - Freeform, Steve & Peggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflers_and_Crookshanks/pseuds/Nifflers_and_Crookshanks
Summary: Steve can see his entire future laid out in front of him, with Peggy Carter at his side.





	Hold My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Title and fic inspired by 'Hold My Girl' by George Ezra.

He was going to marry her. There was no question about it. When the war was over he would ask her to marry him. He was going to spend the rest of his life with her - he had to. He had finally found the right partner.

Steve Rogers had been at least a little bit in love with Agent Carter ever since he watched her knock out a soldier on the first day at Camp Leigh. He related to her in a way he had never really had before - yes, there were a whole heap of unhealthy kids all over Brooklyn growing up, but he had always seemed to be the smallest, the sickliest. Always underestimated and dismissed just because of how he looked. “Every door slammed in your face” was how she put it, and it was exactly like that. She had experienced it too - a beautiful dame belonged in the army even less than a frail skinny guy, and that was all they saw them as.

In the car he had mentioned ‘the right partner’, this vague concept of the future he had given so little thought to. It had never seemed to matter, but in the silence that followed a small little rise in his chest made him think that maybe she might be it. He _knew_ when he heard ‘every word’ pass her lips. No one had every had so much faith in him. His mother, who he loved with all his heart, had always reminded him of how fragile his health was, and an overwhelming sense of guilt had followed him for years whenever he put himself at risk, for her sake. Even Bucky never encouraged him in his fights, he protected him as much as he could but he always ended the confrontation with the same warning - next time he wouldn’t be there to help him. Peggy supported him, reminded him that he was meant for greater thing than what life gave him, she believed in him when no one else did - and he loved her for it, along with so many other things. That was what convinced him that she was the right partner, the one.

And he knew she liked him too. Steve wasn’t oblivious, although it had taken him quite a while to become confident in the idea. It had taken the constant reaffirmations and jokes of the commandos to convince him that his feelings were returned, but then after the photo in the compass incident and his feelings were undeniable it had become a mutually unacknowledged fact. He was sweet on Agent Carter, and she was sweet on him. Now it was an unspoken promise between them, that when the time was right, well… They’d have their date, they’d have their dance, and he’d find the courage to ask her.

He could see their lives together, after the war. During cold nights in his tent or by the fire out in the field he thought about all the nights they would spend curled up together beneath the covers, and during early morning drills Steve could picture their Sunday mornings, coffee and bedhead and sleepy kisses. He wanted to hold her, feel her comforting presence in his arms as she held him right back. When the war was over, Steve would spend as much time as he could just holding her, for the rest of his life.

They’d do everything right. A nice, quiet wedding in a church with all their friends in attendance, and he’d actually be able to carry her over the threshold to their new home. They’d save up for a real home, maybe a brownstone in a good neighbourhood in Brooklyn, with room for children. One girl and one boy at least, with Peggy’s eyes and his fair hair, and they’d be able to give them the childhood he missed out on. Maybe they’d have a dog, when everything got settled. It would be hard, Steve had never known a world where money wasn’t tight, but they would make it happen. He didn’t need anything else but her, after all.

Above all else, Steve looked forward to growing old with her. His life melding with Peggy’s, until their shared experiences and years together far outnumbered their time apart, joint hands wrinkling over time. He faintly considered for a moment if the serum would affect the ageing process, but there was no way of knowing just yet. They’d find out together, side by side, watching their children grow and falling even more in love with each passing day. The world would be an uncertain place, the war had already devastated so much and changed everything. His own life had been so affected by it, even before he was irreparably altered, but he so desperately wanted to face the future at her side. Holding her until the very end.

_Give me a moment to hold my girl._


End file.
